


Lost

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of the Zakuul ambush, Alternate Universe, Korvan is a troll, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Voss being Voss, Zed Needs a Nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Zed enjoys a rare quiet moment in the medbay.





	Lost

Zed waited until she was mostly alone within the medbay to just let herself sink into her chair and rub at her face wearily, taking a look at her datapad over the the patient files, Knockout was busy treating Solus while Jumpstart was off with his pod brother, the poor kid needed some time away from here.

Zed smiled slightly as she caught Voss kicking himself off the wall as he rolled around in his favorite swivel chair. “He’s not annoying you, is he, Captain?” Zed asks as she noticed Temple watching with a soft smile.

“No, he’s fine.” Temple remarks as Voss rolled past them slowly, looking absolutely pleased with his current activity. The two elder clones just shook their heads at the immaturity. 

“Try not to knock anything over.” Korvan remarks as he walked in and ruffled the kid’s hair before shoving Voss back off towards where he had came from. “How’s everything going in here?”

“Working on it!” Voss says cheerfully as he came back around, waving at her.

Zed shook her head as she returned to her work. “Fine now. Sol’s going to make it but I doubt he’ll ever be able to speak again.” Zed informs the veteran COM who gave a slight nod.

“I bet Krell will love that.”.

Voss snarled softly at that as he rolled back past, only for Korvan to grab his shoulder and pull him back towards where he came from, which actually earned a playful laugh from the kid. 

“Considering how mouthy he is.” Temple remarked sadly as he looked down at Solus, paying no heed to his own injuries as he rested a hand on the other captain’s.

“Pretty sure you liked it though.” Zed teased which caused her brother to blush as Voss went to roll back past, resulting in Korvan to push him again which earned another delighted laugh. “What are you doing, Korv?”.

“I am the CMO, my dear. I know how to keep my underlings busy.” Korvan remarks as he leaned over to bop her on the nose. “Paperwork for you, random playful osik with Chav, let Knockout bitch about stuff or have the occasional smoke break and rookies are easy.”.

Zed smacked his hand away with an eyeroll. “You’re an asshole.”.

“That I am! Ain’t it grand?” Korvan chirped as Voss rolled right past him, sticking his tongue out at the old man who turned just in time to see it and stuck his tongue right back at him, earning a giggle in return. 

Zed sighed as she glanced at Knockout who was chuckling while Temple leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his face wearily which resulted in her deciding to watch as Korvan started to mess with Voss. For whatever reason, she couldn’t shake the feeling that things were only going to get worst, that all this was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
